


Хозяин леса

by Naked_Truth



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Songfic, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naked_Truth/pseuds/Naked_Truth
Summary: Не могли они его бросить, в этом Серега был уверен. Может, и дебилы – особенно Леха – но свои, родные, сколько вместе прошли, такие друзья просто так не бросают. Потерялся, значит, и кто тут еще и дебил, спрашивается. И главное, как с тропы сошел, больше ее и не видел, прямо магия какая-то.





	Хозяин леса

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено двумя песнями КиШ «Охотник» и «Хозяин леса».  
> Написано на Оридж-реверс 2019 по фото и коллажам Motik71:  
> https://i.imgur.com/qjOD10D.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/hKWZ5ZK.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/NeII6Mb.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/5IM3WjW.jpg  
> https://i.imgur.com/9OMuw92.jpg

– Леха-а-а-а!  
Замерев секунд на пять и послушав всегда готовое откликнуться эхо, Серега засунул пальцы в рот и засвистел.  
– Рыжи-и-и-й!  
Хотелось проорать что-нибудь похабное, но стадия «прикольно орать в какой-то расщелине на берегу реки» прошла еще полчаса назад. Тогда не орал, чтобы не позориться перед друзьями, просто громко обещал выдать обоим заслуженных пиздюлей, если не прекратят издеваться. Шутка подзатянулась, а от смутной догадки, что и не шутка это была, кишки сводило от неприятного холодка.  
– Сходил поссать, называется, – пробубнил под нос Серега.  
От тропы и отошел-то всего метров на десять, еще предупредил их и те подкололи – не боись, дескать, если тебя леший какой утащит или герои «Поворота не туда», ори погромче, а то мы убежать не успеем.  
Даже если и отошел от тропы, они бы услышали. Первый час блужданий на одном пятачке Серега злился, представлял этих придурков в кустах, снимающих его на мобилу, года два ведь будут всем желающим показывать, еще и по пабликам каким зальют. Если уж до сих пор припоминали тот случай на охоте, когда их, десятилетних пацанов, дед с собой взял…  
Не могли они его бросить, в этом Серега был уверен. Может, и дебилы – особенно Леха – но свои, родные, сколько вместе прошли, такие друзья просто так не бросают. Потерялся, значит, и кто тут еще и дебил, спрашивается. И главное, как с тропы сошел, больше ее и не видел, прямо магия какая-то. В новостях тоже все время рассказывают, как легко в лесу потерять направление, даже опытные пропадают, куда уж студенту, который настоящий лес видел пару раз за все двадцать лет жизни.  
Хорошо, что еще не зима, хоть и холодает, но снега и настоящих заморозков не было, иначе туго бы пришлось. Потеряться на туристическом маршруте – это надо умудриться, но куда глупее сидеть на жопе ровно и ждать помощи. Движение – жизнь, в каком-то голливудском фильме так говорили. Тропу он потерял и вряд ли найдет, надо двигаться, пока светло. Где-то в округе точно есть деревни или станции какие исследовательские, да хоть избушка лесника, все равно люди.  
В итоге вышел к обрыву у реки – откуда здесь река, вроде не было ее ни в одном буклете? Разглядывая местность, пытался вспомнить хоть что-то насчет выживания. Его даже дед в детстве учил, когда внучка на лето подкидывали, но в голове крутились только обрывочные и сомнительные сведения вроде того, что мох на деревьях растет с северной стороны.  
Серега огляделся. На некоторых мох и правда рос с одной стороны, на других – с противоположной, на третьих мха просто не было. Да и что бы это ему дало? В какой стороне света база, Серега не потрудился запомнить. Они выбрали маршрут на день, в конце концов, даже без ночевки! Сейчас он должен бухать с друзьями в хостеле, а не жизнью мха интересоваться!  
Река тоже наводила на мысли – вроде, если идти по ней, то рано или поздно выйдешь к людям. Люди радовали, но поздно бы не хотелось. Редкие поселки обычно на реке вырастали, ГЭС опять же какая могла тут быть. Только идти по берегу вряд ли получится, разве что через заросли продираться или переплывать, потому что на том берегу кустов поменьше, но даже Серега не был настолько глуп.  
Обрыв казался крутым, но невысоким; вокруг торчало много маленьких деревцев, за которые удобно было цепляться. Серега полез наверх. Заняло это минут пять и стоило порчи любимых джинс, измазанных на коленях глиной. На противоположном берегу ничего кроме леса Серега не разглядел, но с его стороны реки вдалеке виднелась прогалина, озеро и, кажется, какие-то строения. На базу, откуда они вышли, это не походило, но какая разница, цивилизация есть цивилизация. Люди!  
Идти через лес было легче, чем вдоль берега реки – землю укрывали иголки от елей и лиственниц. Реку из вида он старался не выпускать, особенно помня, как глупо потерял тропу, буквально в трех соснах заблудился. По прикидкам Сереги озеро было недалеко, до ночи точно успеет, даже если придется обходить овраги или другие препятствия, но все же с шага старался не сбиваться. Насколько холодно в здешних лесах ночью, проверять на собственной шкуре совсем не хотелось, да и спальников они с собой не брали – прогулка была всего-то часа на три-четыре рассчитана.  
На всякий случай Серега снова проверил мобильник, но чуда не случилось – как тот с утра не ловил сеть, так и сейчас ничего не изменилось. В рюкзаке бултыхались наполовину пустая бутылка с водой, пакет с бутербродами, которые они так и не съели, и мелочевка вроде ключей и документов. В кармане лежал нераспакованный дождевик, Серега купил его на базе под шуточки друзей – яркий желтый цвет их повеселил.  
Утром светило солнце, но теперь его скрыла серая дымка. Казалось, даже звуки вокруг стали глуше – птицы смолкли, а деревья словно боялись лишний раз скрипнуть ветвями. Серегу передернуло – показалось, что со стороны за ним кто-то наблюдает.  
Чем дальше шел, тем становилось темнее, как будто день стремительно подходил к концу. Серега покосился на часы – еще даже четырех не было, но вокруг сгущались сумерки. Шастать одному по ночному лесу – не так он хотел провести каникулы.  
Давя приступ паники, Серега прибавил ходу. Во что бы то ни стало нужно добраться до той деревни, которую заметил с холма.  
– Хренотень какая-то, – пробормотал он через полчаса, когда совсем стемнело.  
На лицо упали первые капли дождя, и это оказалось неожиданно неприятно, словно прикосновения ледяных пальцев. В городе дождь был легкой неприятностью – всегда можно переждать его или перенести дела, а чаще просто не обращать внимания. От осознания, что в лесу даже при сильном желании спрятаться от него нельзя, изнутри поднимался какой-то детский протест. Хотелось остановиться, топнуть ногой и заявить мирозданию: «Не хочу!». Серега настойчиво гнал от себя мечты о крыше, навесе или чем угодно, что могло укрыть от непогоды. Внутри потихоньку росло безнадежное и не совсем реальное чувство, будто все это происходило не с ним.  
Если бы эти дебилы, Леха и Рыжий, были рядом, то непременно услышали бы что-нибудь вроде «выкусите!». Но, доставая из рюкзака дождевик и натягивая его на себя, никакого триумфа Серега не испытал. Дождь и так начался очень некстати, а тут еще и капюшон оказался коротким, так что на нос и лоб продолжало мерзко капать.  
Стало хуже, когда через полчаса легкое неуютное чувство превратилось в сильное неудобство, а мелкий дождик в настоящий ливень. Теперь приходилось не только высматривать пункт назначения, к которому Серега шел скорее инстинктивно – за стеной воды разглядеть удавалось самую малость, метров пять впереди, – но и следить, чтобы не увязнуть в глине или скатиться с обрыва прямо в воду. Плавал он неплохо, но чаще в бассейне; сможет ли выбраться из бурной осенней реки в одежде и с рюкзаком, проверять не хотелось.  
Капало с носа, волосы липли ко лбу, уныло хлюпало в кроссовках, а трусы неплохо было бы отжать. Дождевик сейчас скорее мешал, чем защищал. В голове то и дело всплывали всякие детские песенки, которые Серега, давя истерические нотки, даже пытался напевать – тихое мычание постепенно переросло в уверенные рулады. Тягаться с ними могли разве что вопли подвыпивших ночных компаний.  
– Мы в город Изумрудный идем дорогой трудной, дорогой непростой… И как там… – Громко чихнув, Серега вытер под носом. – И Элли возвратится с Тотошкой, мать его, домой!  
На припеве он снова чихнул. В ту же секунду где-то рядом ударила молния, и еще через пару мгновений раскат грома заставил его подпрыгнуть.  
Хотелось продолжить чем-то вроде «А-а, в Африке деревья вот такой вышины», но мысли о волках не радовали, а запас храбрости был давно исчерпан. Что-то подсказывало: если уж и волноваться о хищниках, то скорее о медведях. Вроде на базе рассказывали, что животные обычно держатся подальше от людей, но иногда и на туристическую тропу заходят.  
Стемнело уже так, будто настал поздний вечер. Крепла уверенность, что если Серега до ночи не доберется до людей, о следующем дне можно уже не думать. Многое бы он отдал, чтобы это шестое чувство оказалось просто нервами.  
В сумерках чудилось всякое, что при свете солнца наверняка оказалось бы кустом вычурной формы, а сейчас приобрело зловещие очертания, шевелилось – от ветра, конечно, – но воображение само достраивало нужный образ. Да и звуки… В двух метрах слева подвывало и булькало, но стоило повернуться в ту сторону, как завывания раздавались то ли справа, то ли сзади. Усилием воли Серега заставлял себя идти, а не бежать сломя голову вперед. Останавливало только то, что эту самую голову он может сложить в ближайшем овраге.  
Дождь кончился так же внезапно, как и начался, но еще долго слышались глухие раскаты грома, а над кронами деревьев вспыхивали зарницы. Вместе с грозой затих и лес. Дыхание отдавалось в ушах набатом, изо рта вырывались облачка пара, хотя было не столько холодно, сколько зябко.  
До цели по расчетам Сереги оставалось рукой подать, хоть за стеной деревьев не удавалось что-то разглядеть. Вслушиваясь в звук своих шагов, он представлял, как в деревне его накормят горячим ужином и сообщат на базу. А уже завтра он будет рассказывать своим придуркам, как шел ночью через лес, и они вместе посмеются над его затянувшимся походом.  
Серега даже заготовил несколько остроумных ответов, чтобы никто и не заподозрил, насколько стремно все это оказалось на самом деле. Мысли о еде, тепле и друзьях немного отвлекли, так что он не сразу услышал тихие, но тяжелые шаги, не попадавшие в его собственные. Думал, показалось, но вслушивался пару минут и точно – шаги. Надо было проверить, но от страха внутренности скрутило жгутом, даже заорать вряд ли смог бы, так и шел ровным неспешным шагом.  
– Твою мать, твою мать, твою мать, – только и мог стучать зубами Серега, боясь обернуться.  
Слишком много фильмов ужасов он видел и не надеялся, что это может быть вышедший поприветствовать его единорог. А даже если и единорог, в конце концов, это та же лошадь со здоровенным рогом, которым она наверняка способна отвесить люлей обидчикам…  
То ли от страха, то ли от холода на Серегу напал приступ икоты. Шаги раздавались сзади, потом сбоку, и в какое-то мгновение стало казаться, что он просто рехнулся или близок к этому.  
Громко икнув, Серега остановился и ясно расслышал, как что-то позади сделало еще два шага, прежде чем застыть.  
– Пожалуйста, пусть это будет заяц, – прошептал Серега, медленно поворачиваясь.  
Какой его, нахуй, заяц?! вопило внутри.  
– Очень большой заяц, – предположил Серега, замерев и зажав рот рукой, чтобы не икать.  
Было тихо, даже слишком. Немного постояв, он медленно выдохнул из легких весь воздух и на секунду снова замер.  
– Померещится же.  
Серега развернулся обратно, уже думая, как бы снова не заблудиться в минуте от спасения, и тут сзади зарычало и затрещало ветками. Что-то было позади него и точно не являлось зайцем.  
Какая-то часть Сереги до сих пор не верила в происходящее, предлагала рациональные объяснения и призывала не впадать в опасную и бесполезную панику. Животное давно бы накинулось, а не выслеживало, идя шаг в шаг. Но если не зверь, то что тогда? В детстве он смотрел каждую серию «Секретных материалов», так что предполагаемый список, кто же там рычит, был слишком обширным. Малдер бы пошел знакомиться, Скалли нашла бы разумное объяснение. Серега рванул с места так, как будто собирался пойти на рекорд. Перспектива сломать шею уже не казалась такой плачевной – было с чем сравнить.  
В сумасшедшем биении сердца, дыхании и шуме, который он производил, невозможно было разобрать, преследует его кто-то или нет. Остановиться он не мог. Ветки хлестали по лицу, норовя выколоть глаза, одежда цеплялась за кусты. Охваченному ужасом Сереге хватало сил только на то, чтобы не врезаться в деревья.  
Несся сломя голову, пока не закололо в боку, и даже потом, хрипло дыша и держась руками за ребра, продолжал бежать дальше. Направление он давно потерял, пот застилал глаза, упал бы, но паника придавала сил. Сколько это продолжалось – пять минут или вечность, Серега не знал.  
Уже еле плетясь и хватая ртом воздух, он все же обернулся и, не заметив обрыва, покатился с него кубарем. Очнулся внизу и, вскочив на ноги, похромал дальше. Боль в лодыжке немного отрезвила, и Серега огляделся. Перед ним была река – речушка скорее, а через нее перекинут подвесной мост.  
Сил бежать не осталось, и Серега обернулся, ожидая удара лапами в грудь или когтей по шее, но и сзади, и на обрыве было пусто. Оторвался или все-таки никто за ним и не бежал? Он и рад был заклеймить себя истериком или ссыклом, да кем угодно, но те шаги и рычание ему не почудились. Значит, просто зверь, на чью территорию он ненароком забрел.  
И, тем не менее, Серега хотел оказаться от своего преследователя как можно дальше и, собрав остатки сил, похромал к мосту. Тот оказался настолько ветхим, что пришлось ползти на коленях – ноги Серегу не держали, и он рисковал свалиться в реку и разбить голову о камни. Половины досок не хватало, а уцелевшие были прогнившими и ненадежными. Увидь он этот мост днем, точно бы не рискнул через него переправляться, однако возвращаться на полпути не имело смысла.  
Когда он был почти на другом берегу, доска под ним подломилась и упала, и Серега тоже чуть не соскользнул вместе с ней. Содрал кожу на ладони о ржавый гвоздь и, шипя от боли, вполз обратно. Ночь как будто ждала, чтобы он оказался по ту сторону. Впрочем, сил встать и всматриваться в темень не было. Серега лежал на спине, обливался потом, пытался восстановить дыхание и смотрел на звезды – такие яркие, каких в городе не увидишь.  
Вот минуту полежу, думал он, закрыв глаза, и дальше пойду, там люди, еда и теплая батарея, на которую так здорово закинуть промокшие ноги…

Первое, что увидел Серега, открыв глаза, это какие-то веники, подвешенные к потолку. Проморгавшись, распознал в них траву вроде зверобоя, который точно так же подвешивал сушиться в бане дед.  
Сам Серега лежал на… печи? Выглядела она странно – не так, как в старых деревенских домах, к которым он привык с детства. Однако на ней было тепло и вставать совсем не хотелось.  
Серега перевернулся набок. Печь находилась в доме, скорее избе, но она тоже была непривычной. Сначала он даже не понял, что его зацепило, но потом пригляделся: не наблюдалось красного угла и образов, кружевных салфеток, которые вешали на телевизор или тюлевых занавесок, в конце концов, ковра на стене не было с какими-нибудь оленями, да и на полу тоже. Не то чтобы это все являлось обязательным наполнением каждого сельского дома, но первым делом глаз искал привычное.  
Совсем уж скудной обстановку было не назвать: на окне лежала дудочка, свирель или нечто подобное, а на полках стояли вырезанные из дерева фигурки. Серега долго рассматривал висевший на стене арбалет, лениво размышляя, настоящий он или так, для декора.  
Вылезать из-под теплого одеяла не хотелось и даже не очень волновали вопросы, кто его сюда притащил, где этот кто-то и дадут ли в этом доме чего-нибудь пожрать.  
Ко всему прочему под одеялом Серега лежал в чем мать родила. Это немного смущало, но не сильно – понятно, что класть его на чистое белье в грязной и мокрой одежде вряд ли кто-то бы стал.  
Мысли текли медленно, думать было разве что не больно, особенно о прошлой ночи. Здоровый лось, а напридумывал себе хрен знает что. Спасибо еще ума хватило не орать, а то бы глаза некуда было деть перед местными. Да-да, я это носился полночи вокруг деревни, голося дурным голосом и пугая детей, приятно познакомиться. И бабки по лавкам будут еще полгода шептаться, дескать, слышь, Матвеевна, как там, интересно, городской, ну наркоман тот? Оправдывайся потом, что не на «спидах» был.  
Скрипнула дверь. А вот и хозяин! Серега во все глаза уставился на вошедшего, который не спеша снимал куртку. Высокий, худой, хотя под одеждой и не разобрать толком; вьющиеся черные волосы, черты лица… Не удавалось уловить, как будто смотришь на мыльную фотографию или со зрением что-то. Серега поморгал – вроде видел все четко, как и раньше. Может, головой ударился? Все-таки вчера отрубился прямо в поле, такого с ним даже по самой жесткой пьянке не случалось.  
Вошедший тем временем – мужик, парень? Серега так и не определил возраст – внимания на него будто бы и не обращал, возился с чем-то там по хозяйству, потом притащил ведро воды со двора и растопил печку.  
Серега наблюдал, ожидая вопросов, объяснений, хоть чего-то, но его не замечали. Устав ждать, он кашлянул, сел и прикрылся одеялом. От печки веяло жаром, согревавшим голые ступни.  
– Эмм, – начал Серега, – спасибо, что приютили. Мы с базы шли, я от своих отстал немного, ну и вот… – Он неловко потер одну пятку о другую.  
Сейчас ему прямо скажут, что таким долбоебам вообще нехрен соваться в лес, когда всю жизнь только и делал, что протирал задницу перед компьютером.  
Хозяин избы повернул к нему голову, окинул взглядом и, встав со скамьи, подошел к печи. Серега все-таки разглядел, что тот молодой, не старше тридцати точно. Черты лица острые, скулы выделяются, лицо гладко выбрито. Только глаза рассмотреть не успел да и постеснялся пялиться.  
– Оденься, – бросил он глухо, подавая Сереге одежду.  
Простая рубашка и штаны были с чужого плеча, но зато чистыми. Собственные джинсы с футболкой еще придется отчищать от грязи и глины. Немного смутило только, что все оказалось на завязках – местная мода, что ли, или у них на всю деревню молнии с пуговицами не найти?  
– Спасибо.  
Пристальный взгляд, которым хозяин наблюдал за его одеванием, заставлял волоски на теле вставать дыбом. Промелькнула мысль, что мужик на мужика так не смотрит, если проблем не хочет, конечно, но что-то подсказывало – если кто тут и огребет, то разве что сам Серега.  
Странный мужик и странное место, из которого надо валить да побыстрее.  
Одевшись, он застыл и заозирался.  
– Вы мой рюкзак случайно не видели? – спросил Серега, чувствуя себя невероятно тупо.  
Хозяин молча выдвинул из-под скамьи рюкзак и пихнул его к Сереге ногой.  
А мужик-то, мало что неразговорчивый, еще и агрессивный поди. Угроза ощущалась кожей, как когда идешь мимо компании гопарей и инстинктивно укоряешь шаг, стараясь не встречаться с ними взглядами. Так же и Серега стоял посредине избы, прижимая к груди рюкзак и старательно отводя глаза. Затем отмер, вжикнул молнией и суетливо закопался внутри, приговаривая, будто оправдываясь:  
– Я вчера сеть поймать не мог, наверное, вышки далеко. Если батарея жива, то можно сейчас попробовать…  
Мобильник он нашел, только тот, побывав под проливным дождем, включаться отказывался.  
– Сдох, – постановил Серега. – У вас телефон есть?  
Получив в ответ отрицательное покачивание головы, он, все еще на что-то надеясь, спросил:  
– А у соседей? Может, стационарный, чтобы на базу или в город позвонить?  
Мужик усмехнулся, словно услышав хорошую шутку.  
– Мне на базу надо, у меня там друзья беспокоятся, ищут уже небось вовсю…  
– Повезло тебе.  
– Это в чем?  
– Есть те, кто тебя ищет.  
– Ну да, – нахмурился Серега, – мать способна всю область на уши поставить, так что лучше найтись раньше, чем она узнает.  
Тут в животе у него громко заурчало. Серега смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу – еще и подвернутая вчера лодыжка напомнила о себе ноющей тупой болью.  
– Садись.  
Серега похромал к лавке. Торопиться здесь, видимо, не любили, но хозяин держался уверенно, значит, и переживать незачем.  
Ненадолго выйдя, тот вернулся с едой – погреб у него где-то в сарае, что ли? Присмотревшись, Серега не то что холодильника не нашел, но и других электроприборов или хотя бы ламп. На полке лежал огарок свечи, а за ним стояла керосинка. М-да, а он еще телефон выпрашивал.  
Зато накормили его знатно, последний раз Серега разве что у деда такое ел. Копченое мясо, молоко, соленья какие-то, все явно свое, не покупное.  
– Спасибо, очень вкусно. – Отодвинув от себя тарелку, Серега окинул взглядом стол и удивился, что вообще смог столько сожрать за раз – как бы за наглость не посчитали.  
Хозяин все время, пока он ел, сидел напротив, подперев щеку рукой, и задумчиво наблюдал.  
Спохватившись, Серега спросил:  
– Извините, не спросил, как к вам обращаться?  
Тот ответил не сразу. С трудом вынырнув из раздумий, медленно обвел избу взглядом, словно силясь вспомнить.  
– Себастьян.  
Серега надеялся, что он не заметил нервно дернувшийся уголок рта. Но серьезно, спрашивая, ожидал услышать «Степан» или «Георгий» там. Спасибо хоть без отчества, а то вряд ли смог бы произнести «Себастьян Петрович» без улыбки.  
– Ну тогда Серж, будем знакомы, – все же заулыбался Серега, протягивая руку.  
Шутку Себастьян то ли не понял, то ли не оценил, руку жать тоже не стал, только слегка кивнул. Серега поерзал на лавке, не зная, что еще сказать. В своей компании он обычно за словом в карман не лез, а тут почему-то заробел, как первоклассник перед новой учительницей.  
Прошло несколько минут, пока он размышлял, где бы тут посуду за собой помыть, когда Себастьян, вздохнув устало, сказал:  
– Вот что, скажи мне лучше, как ты сюда пролез?  
Вопрос, конечно, был интересный. Куда это «сюда»? И что значит «пролез»? Как будто поймали на военном объекте с кусачками под табличкой «Вход воспрещен».  
– Ну, пошел я отлить, – начал издалека, – и потерял тропу, а Леха и… друзья меня разыграть, видимо, решили. Не знаю, что у них не так пошло, но я совсем в сторону ушел, вышел к реке и увидел с обрыва вашу деревню. Решил, что надо к ней и двигать, вот. Потом гроза началась, а потом… – Серега заколебался, стоило ли рассказывать о «зайчике». – За мной шел кто-то, ну я и побежал, на дерево все равно не залез бы. Выбежал к мосту старому и кое-как переправился. Меня от усталости еще никогда так не вырубало, – добавил Серега, будто извиняясь.  
Себастьян снова смотрел этим своим пристальным взглядом, сверкая черными глазами, словно кожу заживо сдирал. Не поверил, что ли?  
– Мой дом ты увидел издалека?  
– Ага, я сначала дым из трубы заметил, – закивал Серега.  
Снова замолчали, и он смог исподтишка разглядеть шнурок с камнем, болтавшийся на шее Себастьяна, и шрамы на груди, терявшиеся в вороте рубахи.  
Снова темнело за окном, и наступала ночь. Серега умудрился проснуться под самый вечер.  
– В общем, мне домой бы, – осторожно сказал он.  
– Лес отпустит – вернешься. – Себастьян встал и потянулся за курткой. – Но лучше из избы не выходи, особенно ночью, ты здесь чужой. – И вышел за порог.  
Серега так и сидел с открытым ртом.  
– Зараза, – выдохнул он, сам не зная, кого имеет в виду.  
Спокойствие как рукой сняло. Вот и иди так к людям, потом улепетывай уже от людей. Не понятно, угрожал ему Себастьян или предупреждал. Вдруг он маньяк какой?  
За дверью ждало неприятное открытие, что деревни-то никакой и нет, только изба и еще пара хозяйственных построек. То есть Серега мог и перепутать, не рассмотреть издалека, но сколько раз говорил о деревне, и Себастьян его не поправил. Выходит, он стремный такой, потому что один здесь обитает? С трудом верилось, что кто-то мог захотеть так жить. С другой стороны, не всем понравилось бы жить в крохотной квартирке посреди шумного города.  
Изба стояла на открытом месте вроде поля. С одной стороны его огибала река, которую пересек Серега, с другой наступал лес, а перед ним чернело небольшое озеро. В сумерках разглядеть удалось не все, но к дому прилегал хлев, откуда доносилось козье блеянье, а за ним темнел сарай. Имелся и простой колодец без ворота или журавля. Что-то казалось странным в этой обычной деревенской картине, но Серега не мог уловить, что же именно. Надо бы глянуть утром.  
Он заглянул в хлев, но Себастьяна там не оказалось; у стены поводили ушами две пятнистые козы.  
– Привет парнокопытным, – махнул им рукой Серега и закрыл дверь.  
Сарай оказался заперт. Он походил вокруг и вернулся в дом.  
И куда намылился ночью Себастьян? Лампу не взял, разве что с собой носил электрический фонарик? Кстати, о лампе.  
Серега обыскал полки, но не нашел ни зажигалки, ни спичек. В конце концов поджег свечу от углей из печи и вставил в бутылку с потеками воска. По стенам заметались тени, скапливаясь в дальних углах. Непривычная тишина нервировала, Серега привык, что у деда в деревне по ночам глухо гремели поезда на железной дороге и редкие машины на шоссе. Здешняя ночь обволакивала в кокон, поглощая все звуки, словно Серега находился в комнате, обитой толстым слоем ваты, даже козы умолкли. Напрягшись, услышал, как ухает за рекой сова, и этот звук немного успокоил.  
Бормотание телевизора бы не помешало или на худой конец радио, но ничего из техники в избе не нашлось. Серега несколько минут разглядывал арбалет, затем, воровато оглянувшись на дверь, снял его со стены. Оказался он неожиданно тяжелым и явно не сувенирным – на отполированной рукояти виднелись царапины от частого использования.  
Серега был из тех людей, которые при виде более менее прямой палки начинают махать ей в стороны, представляя себя то средневековым рыцарем, то джедаем из далекой галактики. Грех было не покрасоваться с арбалетом, словно улучшенная версия Робин Гуда. Правда, принимать эффектные позы быстро надоело – зеркало он нашел, но только маленькое. Заодно и на свою расцарапанную рожу посмотрел – как будто бежал через кошачий приют, а не лес.  
К тому же он чуть было не уронил арбалет, чудом поймав у самого пола. Вот был бы подарочек хозяину! Он его из леса припер, отогрел и накормил, а Серега ему вещи ломает. Получить пиздюлей от Себастьяна совсем не хотелось, однако казалось вполне осуществимым, ведь дружелюбием тот на первый взгляд не страдал. То, что спас, ну так и Серега помог бы ближнему, если бы от него самого это особых усилий не потребовало. А может, здесь часто нубье туристическое теряется, и Себастьян привык их пачками на базу сдавать.  
Серега открыл дверь, ежась от холода, посмотрел по сторонам, но в сумерках не разобрать было что-то дальше десяти метров. И куда его понесло на ночь глядя? Одному было не по себе, к тому же снова закрались сомнения насчет вчерашнего «зайчонка». Не под наркотой или в пьяном угаре ведь бежал, задыхаясь от ужаса. Вряд ли стоило делиться с Себастьяном подробностями – еще на смех поднимет дурачка городского, которому за каждым кустом чупакабра мерещится, – но лучше бы ему вернуться поскорее.  
Как будто испытывая его нервы на прочность, со стороны леса раздался вой, и, если Серега что и понимал, то походил он не на волчий, а львиный. И пусть львы не выли, успокаивало это слабо.  
Застыв на пороге, Серега холодеющими пальцами пытался нащупать на двери замок, засов или просто щеколду. Гладкая и хлипкая, она ничем не закрывалась.  
Наконец он отмер и юркнул обратно в избу, прижался спиной к двери и стоял так, пока не отхлынул прилив адреналина. В следующий момент Серега осознал себя обливающимся потом и придвигающим дубовый стол к входу. Это его немного успокоило, и нож он искал уже не так, как будто монстр ждал на пороге. Первой мыслью было схватиться за арбалет, но стрелять из него он все равно не умел, разве что смог бы дубасить им кого-то по башке и, конечно же, громко орать.  
Так что Серега занял оборонительную позицию на стуле у стены. Нож положил на колени. Еще раз проверил мобильник, но тот был все так же мертв.  
Время шло, свеча догорала в бутылке, Серега вслушивался в тишину, но вой не повторялся. Даже умудрился задремать, вздрогнув, когда нож упал с колен на пол. Заснуть было страшно и вместе с тем хотелось, чтобы все оказалось сном или розыгрышем – очень хреновым, но все-таки розыгрышем. Чтобы не заснуть, принялся разглядывать фигурки на полках. В основном это были вырезанные из дерева животные, особенно приглянулась Сереге лиса с длинным пушистым хвостом. Он долго вертел ее в руках, разглядывая каждую деталь. В неверном дрожащем свете черные бусины глаз казались живыми. Серега даже моргнул, но лиса будто в душу заглядывала.  
– А у мужика-то талант.  
Мог бы бизнес замутить, втюхивая эти фигурки туристам на базе, тем более там ничего кроме вымпелов и магнитов на холодильник не продавали. Впрочем, если бы хотел, давно бы и сам додумался.  
Когда Серега начал заваливаться с табуретки, все же перебрался на печку – вместе с ножом, конечно. Иногда лучше перебдеть, чем сдохнуть, как говорится.  
Во сне он бегал по осеннему лесу с арбалетом и что-то искал, но что именно и зачем, так и не понял.  
Утро прорвалось в сон блеяньем коз. Серега подтянул под одеяло порядком замерзшую голую пятку и зевнул, наслаждаясь последними минутами самой сладкой части, когда уже не спишь, но еще не проснулся. А потом придет дед с вечным «подъем, Сережка» и, может, еще щелбан отвесит, если притвориться, что не слышал. Ах да, ему ж не десять, да и дед давно умер.  
Серега перевернулся на другой бок, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло, и уткнулся во что-то большое и теплое. На мгновение показалось, что это Ирма – собака деда, помесь волкодава с дворнягой; она любила забраться под утро в кровать и громко вздыхать там над ухом. Вот и сейчас, ощутив знакомый слабый запах, Серега по старой привычке потянулся, чтобы обнять и погладить ее по мохнатому боку, но вместо шерсти провел по…  
Мигом открыв глаза и подскочив, уставился на спящего рядом Себастьяна. Тот лежал на спине, заложив одну руку за голову, но резкие маневры Сереги, видимо, его разбудили. Он долго смотрел этим своим взглядом, от которого любого нормального человека кинуло бы в дрожь, затем прикрыл глаза и сказал:  
– Этого мало, чтобы меня убить.  
У Сереги только сердце перестало бешено колотиться, поэтому сообразить, к чему это было сказано, удалось не сразу. Когда дошло, что стоит в одних штанах над хозяином дома с ножом в руке, стало почти смешно, потом стыдно. Неловко, в общем, вышло.  
– Извини… те, – начал он, вовремя поправившись, в конце концов, на брудершафт они пока не пили. – Ночью тут выл кто-то, не знаю, волки или еще что… С ножом как-то спокойнее. Я вас ждал, – добавил Серега, но прозвучало как упрек, вроде ждал-ждал, как жена мужа с пьянки, а эта скотина только под утро явилась. – В смысле, беспокоился, все-таки звери вокруг какие-то, а вы без ружья ушли.  
Тут он покривил душой, потому что никакого ружья в избе не видел, но мог и не заметить – так быстро Себастьян смылся вчера ночью. Да и как здесь жить-то без огнестрела, с ножом и арбалетом, что ли?  
– Стол к двери придвинул, – то ли спросил, то ли констатировал Себастьян.  
– Так замков у вас нет, – начал раздражаться Серега – такая манера общения просто обескураживала, – а если бы эта… тварь сюда ломиться начала? Мне ее кочергой бить или поленом?  
– Без спроса в мой дом никто не заходит.  
Серега мог бы съязвить, что потому и не спрашивают, раз говорить не умеют, но Себастьяна он все еще побаивался, границ дозволенного так и не нащупал, а из списка потенциальных маньяков-убийц исключать его не торопился.  
– В общем, извините еще раз, – буркнул Серега, откладывая нож в сторону и ища глазами, куда вчера кинул рубашку, – мне бы вещи почистить, а потом дать бы знать на базу, что я хотя бы живой, если уж меня туда никак не переправить.  
– Ты можешь уйти сейчас. Если хочешь.  
Вот что за козел? Только вчера спас и уже гонит.  
– Ушел бы, но я местности не знаю. Если бы вы меня проводили или хотя бы довели до места, откуда базу видно…  
– Нет.  
Если бы Серега не зависел от этого человека, он бы в красках рассказал, что он о нем думает в данную минуту, но приходилось сдерживаться.  
– Тебя не должно здесь быть, – сказал Себастьян, открыв глаза. – Так что не мне тебя и выпроваживать.  
– А еще раз можно, для тупых? – не сдержался Серега. – Если я вам мешаю, то в ваших же интересах сплавить меня поскорее. Это я к тому, что интересы у нас, похоже, общие.  
– Не думаю, что ты имеешь хоть малейшее понятие о моих интересах.  
– Так, ладно. – Серега слез с печи и нашарил выданную ранее казенную рубашку. – Большое спасибо за хлеб и соль, а то так есть хотелось, что аж переночевать негде было. Пошел я отсюда, пока насильно не выперли.  
Его несло, что случалось каждый раз, когда Серега был раздражен, злился или просто нервничал. Какая-то его часть надеялась, что Себастьян остановит и скажет, мол, окстись, парень, шутку пошутил неудачную, сейчас пожрем и я тебя выведу к цивилизации, волшебного пенделя еще придам для ускорения, чтобы никогда больше из своего города носа к нам не совал. Но тот лежал на печи, смотрел равнодушно и отговаривать от глупостей явно не спешил.  
Окончательно разозлившись, Серега решил, что даже стирать одежду не будет, наденет как есть и свалит. Неужели даже чаю не предложит?..  
Серега подобрал рюкзак с пола и грязные джинсы, которые нашел вчера в углу на стуле. Им досталось больше всего, на куртке в одном месте разошелся шов, а вот футболка была целой, только не первой свежести. Постоял немного посередине комнаты, переводя взгляд с арбалета на черноглазую лису, смотревшую на него с полки.  
– Пошел я, – сообщил Серега лисе, – вещи во дворе оставлю тогда.  
Ему не ответили и пришлось выметаться. Пацан сказал – пацан сделал, пацан сам себе подгадил. Как теперь искать базу, черт его знает. Можно было вернуться, извиниться, наверняка Себастьян не прогнал бы, уговаривать остаться не стал – так он Сереге и не мамка, чтобы уговаривать.  
На улице светило солнце, было тепло и спокойно. С трудом верилось, что еще вчера шел по слякоти и под проливным дождем, некстати и Зайчишка вспомнился, но сейчас ничего не говорило о том, каким стремным этот лес может быть ночью. Серега был уверен, что уже вечером сильно пожалеет о своем решении «в ночь без шапки», однако пока внутри тлели угли обиды и желание что-то доказать – то ли Себастьяну, то ли самому себе.  
Быстро переодевшись около козьего хлева и сложив штаны с рубашкой на пенек рядом с топором, Серега поплелся туда, откуда пришел. Направление он все еще не чувствовал, поэтому пришлось походить, пока нашел мост через реку.  
Постояв с пару минут напротив, Серега был готов признать, что с головой у него и правда не все в порядке. Либо он сбрендил, либо Себастьян за ночь отстроил новый мост. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее ныло где-то в затылке. Мост выглядел добротным, но явно не свежим, им точно пользовались несколько лет, только вот не было трухлявых или отсутствующих досок – все пригнано, все гвоздик к гвоздику. Не мост, а целый проспект, особенно по сравнению с тем, который довелось пересечь на карачках.  
Серега надавил пальцами на виски. Мать в детстве говорила, что у него слишком богатая фантазия, вот и навоображал себе всякого после забега по лесу и дикого стресса, даже отрубился потом, а в темноте чего только не увидишь.  
И все же несколько минут он топтался у моста, трогая перила, как будто боялся, что тот испарится, как только он на него ступит. Или не решался уйти? Он ведь даже еды с собой не попросил. Себастьян, должно быть, хорошо повеселился, наблюдая, как Серега не может пересечь какой-то мост.  
В конце концов решил, что просто не будет уходить далеко и вернется, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Мост почти не раскачивался под ногами, напрасно Серега осторожничал. Тем не менее, переходя, он держался за перекладины по бокам обеими руками, словно пьяный канатоходец какой-нибудь, и смотрел вниз на воду. На том берегу уперся ладонями в колени и с облегчением выдохнул. Перебрался. Значит, не галлюцинации и мост правда настоящий.  
Усмехнувшись, Серега выпрямился, и улыбка сползла с его лица. Впереди все так же виднелись озеро и изба Себастьяна. Он закрыл глаза, снова открыл, но ничего не изменилось. Мимо, чирикая, пролетела мелкая птичка. Серега проследил за ней взглядом и обернулся. Сзади возвышался лес. Только все должно было выглядеть наоборот.  
– Погодите, – пробормотал Серега и двинулся в обратную сторону.  
На этот раз шел, смотря только вперед на лес. Примерно до середины моста все было нормально, потом, стоило на секунду моргнуть, и – впереди снова изба.  
– Магия, – фыркнул Серега, но прозвучало несколько истерично.  
Получить зачет автоматом у Бражника – вот магия, а это досадная поебень какая-то.  
Следующие двадцать минут он провел, бегая туда-сюда по мосту в попытке поймать момент, когда лес и изба менялись местами. Окончательно выдохся, плюхнулся на задницу у начала моста и, вытянув ноги, нервно рассмеялся.  
– Думал, здесь «Поворот не туда», а это долбанный Хогвартс!  
Изба больше подходила сказкам про Бабу-Ягу, но Себастьян на старуху не тянул. Радостное возбуждение потихоньку схлынуло и стало по-настоящему страшно. Страшно и неспокойно. Выходило, что Зайчик мог быть и реальным, раз у них здесь мост волшебный. Был бы Серега лет на десять младше, радость его взлетела бы до небес, а так неопределенность вызывала разве что ужас, даже помолиться хотелось.  
За помощью и информацией нужно было возвращаться к Себастьяну, но сам он тоже вызывал беспокойство. Помогать отказался, хотя ничего плохого и не сделал.  
Серега снова оглядел окрестности и на этот раз понял, что его зацепило прошлым вечером. Была осень, с деревьев облетали листья, а здесь все еще царило лето, не жаркое и душное, как он привык, но все равно лето.  
Хотелось курить. Он скорее баловался, временами стреляя у друзей, но почему-то казалось, что сигарета сейчас была бы как никогда уместна. Сколько он так просидел, Серега не знал – не меньше двух часов точно. Искусал себе все губы, думая, что же дальше делать. Однако у этой задачи в условии было слишком много неизвестных. Мысли плелись, как слизняки по садовой дорожке, оставляя позади блестящий на солнце след.  
Пока он мрачно следил за передвижениями муравьев вокруг своих кроссовок, сбоку подкрался Себастьян. То есть, хотелось думать, что это он так коварно подкрался, но на самом деле Серега слишком погрузился в размышления, так что при звуках голоса у себя над головой чуть не подпрыгнул.  
– Передумал уходить?  
Серега не стал говорить, что только что язык с перепуга прикусил.  
– Решил, что лучше хостела мне в округе не найти, – отшутился он, рискнув поднять на Себастьяна глаза. – А вы против?  
– Не знаю.  
Отлично, а когда определится, прирежет гостя во сне?  
– Ты здесь первый за очень долгое время, – задумчиво добавил Себастьян.  
– Это хорошо?  
– Для кого?  
– Я первый спросил, – буркнул Серега.  
– Вижу, ты любишь быть первым во всем.  
– Это вы пошутили, что ли?  
По лицу или жестам было не понять, о чем думает Себастьян и как он относится к Сереге. Наверное, неспособные к эмпатии социопаты как-то так себя и вели, хотя даже им приходилось притворяться, живя в обществе. Себастьян будто просто озвучивал свои мысли, не утруждаясь о том, как он при этом выглядит.  
Какое-то время он молчал, но потом во взгляде будто что-то изменилось. И разве глаза у него были голубыми?..  
– Это место, – сказал Себастьян, – сделает так, как ты захочешь. Если ты не можешь уйти, тому есть причина.  
– Уверены? Потому что я очень хочу уйти, больше всего на свете я хочу домой.  
– Потому что тебя там ждут?  
– Ну да… У меня семья в городе, друзья, институт, хоть туда я и не особо спешу, – хмыкнул Серега. – А вы можете уйти?  
– Не совсем. Я не хочу уходить. – Себастьян обвел взглядом избу, поле и озеро, словно провинциальный помещик какой свои угодья. – У меня есть лес, и это мой дом.  
Хотелось спросить напрямик, что за хрень здесь творится, но вряд ли он ответит. Себастьян вообще не очень любил отвечать на прямо поставленные вопросы. Но, кажется, он начал привыкать к присутствию Сереги, еще вчера по уровню эмоций походил скорее на манекен, теперь же что-то человеческое проглядывало. Ой, человеческое ли? От этой мысли Серега вздрогнул.  
– Так сколько мне ждать, пока… оно отпустит?  
Себастьян пожал плечами.  
– Время здесь тянется медленно.  
Охрененный ответ, главное, определенный и исчерпывающий. Обнадежил, так обнадежил, мать его.  
– Ясно. А хобби у вас есть?  
– Что?  
– Чем вы здесь занимаетесь, пока медленно тянете время? – Фигурки животных Серега уже видел, но, может, еще что интересного покажут, раз придется задержаться.  
– Коз видел?  
Серега кивнул.  
– Можешь подоить, пока наколю дров.

Доить коз Серега научился не сразу. Козы первые два раза в восторге тоже не пребывали, но рогами под зад не давали и то хорошо. Спросил у Себастьяна, как их звать, но оказалось, что никак. Тогда Серега про себя окрестил одну Пятнашкой, а вторую Веснушкой – обе были пятнистыми, но одна темнее другой.  
Сначала он чувствовал себя, как тот самый Гарри Поттер: хотел превращать воду в бухло, а заставили коз доить, но потом пообвыкся и смирился, что чудеса направо и налево вряд ли получит. Местная жизнь мало чем отличалась от быта деревенских жителей, разве что других людей поблизости не было.  
Ничего паранормального тоже не происходило, разве что Себастьян раз в пару дней оставлял Серегу одного и возвращался только к рассвету. С собой не звал, да он и не просился – что интересного можно делать ночью в лесу? Несколько раз слышал тот странный не то вой, не то рев, но всегда где-то далеко. Пару раз пытался проследить, куда уходит Себастьян, однако тот буквально растворялся в сумерках, и это походило на чертову магию моста. Знатоком фольклора Серега не был, но у него буквально руки чесались дорваться до интернета и нарыть там информации, наверняка и про мосты что-то да нашлось бы.  
Он еще питал надежду, что в запертом сарае Себастьян хранит страшные тайны и секреты – лишь бы не разделочный стол и ванну с потеками крови, но оказалось, что это просто баня, в которой можно помыться, если растопить заранее. Серега был рад, что не придется плескаться в озере, но и немного разочарован тоже.  
Скоро он заскучал, хоть и старался этого не показывать. Неожиданно тяжело оказалось без привычной техники, особенно поначалу. Себастьян постоянно что-то делал, кажется, и минуты на месте не сидел, а Серега не знал, куда себя деть.  
Разговоры у них тоже выходили странные и недолгие. Казалось, Себастьяну они в тягость, сам он говорил мало, но слушал всегда внимательно, не перебивал и не просил заткнуться. В конечном итоге Серега не заметил, как начал рассказывать про себя, мать и деда, друзей, а потом и до любимых сериалов дело дошло. Приходилось напрягать извилины, чтобы изложить сюжет какого-нибудь «Настоящего детектива» словами понятными и Себастьяну – этакие сказочки на современный лад. Кажется, ему особенно понравились «Секретные материалы» в пересказе Сереги, даже пару раз изобразил что-то похожее на улыбку.  
Как-то утром Себастьян вернулся, когда солнце было уже высоко, и предложил, кивнув на арбалет:  
– Умеешь стрелять?  
Наверное, заметил, как Серега на него поглядывает и не решается попросить.  
Оказалось, арбалет состоит из множества частей, у которых свои специальные названия. То, что для Сереги было прикладом, называлось ложа, только с курком и угадал правильно.  
– Ноги шире, – командовал Себастьян. – Немного наклонись, а туловище прогни назад.  
– Зачем?  
– Надо, если хочешь куда-нибудь попасть.  
– Куда-нибудь – это даже не в цель?  
Хмыкнув, Себастьян подошел и поправил его стойку.  
– Теперь повернись вполоборота к цели, шею не напрягай так. – Окинув взглядом, видимо, остался доволен результатом. – Стреляй на выдохе.  
Серегу чуть потряхивало от непривычной позы – он-то думал, что стрелять из арбалета легко, точно легче, чем из лука или того же ружья. Дело было еще и в самом арбалете, достаточно тяжелом и явно антикварном – никакого пластика, только металл и дерево – такому место скорее в музее, чем в современном мире.  
Мишенью служила деревянная чурка, поставленная на ящик метрах в тридцати. Серега еще возмущался, что слишком близко, но Себастьян его выступление проигнорировал. Он вообще частенько вел себя, как родитель, не обращающий внимания на истерики ребенка, или так казалось обижавшемуся на это Сереге.  
Первая стрела ушла левее мишени буквально на несколько сантиметров, но было все равно обидно, что не попал с такого детского расстояния.  
– Курок спускать надо плавно, – сказал Себастьян. – Ты слишком напрягаешь плечи и спину и, когда стреляешь, от рывка стрела уходит вбок.  
– Меня дед учил из ружья стрелять, и я даже попадал, правда, – улыбнулся Серега. – Из ружья я бы куда угодно попал.  
– Ружья у меня нет.  
– Почему?  
– Я их не люблю.  
– И почему не любишь? – продолжал допытываться Серега.  
Вопрос, казалось, заставил Себастьяна задуматься или даже вспоминать, почему же он не любит ружья.  
– Если тебе нужна причина, то в ружьях нет… благородства.  
Настала очередь Сереги чесать в затылке.  
– Тогда для лучника благородства нет в арбалете, – наконец нашелся он. – Ну а для любителей каких-нибудь секир или ятаганов благородно только холодное оружие. Логика, мать ее!  
Себастьян с минуту мерил его нечитаемым взглядом, потом сказал:  
– Болтая, стрелять не научишься.  
– Сам-то попадешь? – обиделся Серега.  
Он, конечно, не сомневался, что кто-кто, а Себастьян попадет куда угодно, однако хотелось получить от него хоть какой-нибудь эмоциональный отклик. Иногда Серега чувствовал себя кем-то вроде домашней зверюшки, скорее даже канарейки или попугая, болтающего ерунду для развлечения хозяина.  
Взяв у него арбалет, Себастьян какое-то время просто держал его в руках, разглядывал, как будто видел в первый раз. Провел рукой по дереву, словно вспоминая пальцами каждую царапину. Серега хотел уже сказать что-нибудь ехидное, как они обычно с Лехой и Рыжим подкалывали друг друга, провоцируя на всякую ерунду, однако с Себастьяном это казалось неуместным. Сделай он так сейчас, и разрушил бы что-то едва сложившееся между ними, пусть он и сам не понимал, что именно.  
Серега едва уловил, когда одним плавным движением Себастьян перетек в стойку и вскинул арбалет к плечу. Казалось, он вообще не целился, и в его руках ничего не дрожало и не дергалось.  
Прищурившись, Серега посмотрел на чурку и фыркнул:  
– Сапожник без сапог, а еще меня тут учит. Промазал как школьник просто!  
– Если я стреляю, то наверняка. – Себастьян опустил арбалет и пошел к мосту. – Целился я не туда.  
Пришлось догонять, приноравливаясь к его широкому шагу.  
– Да ладно, ни за что не поверю, что ты там что-то разглядел, слишком далеко!  
– Веришь только в то, что видишь своими глазами?  
– Ну да, а как иначе? – слегка покривил душой Серега. В конце концов, в лесного монстра он быстро поверил, хотя и не видел. Да и волшебный мост, возомнивший себя местной консьержкой, намекал, что в мире могут быть и другие сверхъестественные штуки.  
– Я тоже был таким когда-то.  
– Да, я понял, – поморщился Серега. – Я молодой и тупой, а ты старый и умудренный жизнью. Но второй дедуля мне не нужен, да и ты не тянешь на ударника Февральской революции, знаешь ли. Сколько тебе, кстати, точно не больше тридцати?  
Они как раз дошли до моста, и Себастьян вытащил из столбика перил арбалетный болт.  
– Да это бред, – проворчал Серега.  
– Можешь даже понюхать. – Себастьян всунул ему в руки болт и пошел обратно к избе.

С того дня Серега тренировался каждый день и попадал уже три раза из пяти. Мишень он тоже отодвинул, усложнив себе задачу, но зато стало интереснее. Себастьян наблюдал за его возней, никак не комментируя: не подшучивал и не хвалил тоже, что было обидно. Не то чтобы Серега ждал одобрения, хотя, чего себя обманывать, ждал, конечно. Не в форме «молодец, наклей себе звездочку в дневник» и похлопывания по плечу, но ему бы и улыбки хватило…  
Как-то Себастьян пропал на два дня, заставив его порядком поволноваться. Сначала Серега думал, что еще не отошел от скитаний по лесу и беспокоился, что подохнет тут один без еды, но ее-то как раз запасено было на много месяцев вперед. На второй день поразила мысль, что он не просто может остаться здесь совершенно один – козы не в счет, – но и с Себастьяном могло что угодно произойти в том лесу. В конце концов, там и помимо монстра полно диких животных.  
И, когда поздним вечером второго дня дверь в избу скрипнула, Серега, вздохнув с облегчением, хотел уже провести воспитательную беседу на тему таких эгоистичных исчезновений, увидел на пороге Себастьяна с лисой на руках.  
– Это откуда?  
– Вытащил из капкана.  
– А если у нее бешенство? – припомнил Серега опасность, исходившую от диких лис.  
Себастьян положил лису на стол. Та подняла голову и, посмотрев на Серегу, издала звук, похожий на скулеж и смех одновременно. Передняя лапа у нее кровоточила и, возможно, была повреждена кость.  
– Принеси воды, – попросил Себастьян.  
Серега оделся и, взяв ведро, пошел к колодцу.  
Лису было жалко. Дед всю жизнь работал лесничим и очень не любил браконьеров, привив эту нелюбовь и Сереге. Защитником животных или тем более вегетарианцем он не был, но издеваться и мучить живое существо – не по-людски.  
Пока ходил за водой, Себастьян осмотрел рану и приготовил повязки. Лиса стойко терпела перевязку лапы и сооружение примитивного лубка для фиксации. Серега забрался на печку, чтобы не мешать, и оттуда наблюдал, как Себастьян гладит ее, а та тихо подвывает, будто жалуясь на жизнь.  
Смотрел Серега, смотрел, и вдруг поразило его мыслью, которую из-за глупости он долго не решался озвучить.  
– Ты эту лису, что, знаешь? – спросил все-таки.  
– Я всех знаю, кто в моем лесу живет.  
– И тропинки и лесок, в поле каждый колосок, – не удержался Серега, прыснув.  
– Колоски не считал, – то ли серьезно сказал, то ли пошутил Себастьян, почесав лису за ухом.  
– И как ее зовут?  
– Лисам имена не нужны, они и так знают, кто есть кто.  
– Ну а люди дают имена всему, что видят. И тому, что не видят, тоже, – подумав, добавил Серега. – Есть у меня друг Рыжий, тот еще гад хитрожопый, а она пусть будет Рыжая.  
– Ты всем имена даешь из-за цвета шкуры? – спросил вдруг Себастьян.  
– Не всем. Тебя могу звать Сибасом, это рыба такая. – Поздновато подумалось, что не стоило этого говорить, а то неизвестно, как Себастьян такую шуточку воспримет. – Хотя на рыбу ты не похож. Просто Себастьян – это длинновато. А еще ту рыбу называют морским волком…  
Лиса зевнула, блеснув внушительным набором зубов, и свернулась в клубок на коленях Себастьяна.  
– А откуда такое имя, кстати? – Давно хотелось спросить, но подходящего случая не представлялось. – Непривычно звучит для русской глубинки, испанское?  
Себастьян нахмурился, словно ему сложно было вспоминать.  
– Римское. Правильно говорить Себастиан, но для тебя проще будет Себастьян или, – не показалось, действительно усмехнулся, – можешь звать Сибасом.  
– Точно? Потому что я просто так предложил, буду звать, как скажешь.  
– Мне давали столько имен, что вряд ли ты сможешь придумать что-то обидное. Хотя и пытался, правда, не очень оригинально.  
Серега даже немного оскорбился – прозвище Сибас он считал одной из лучших своих находок. Или он не его имел в виду?  
– Можно Рыжую погладить?  
Себастьян посмотрел на лису, потом кивнул.  
Пока Серега медленно подходил, стараясь не напугать, она блестела на него черными глазами из-за пушистого хвоста и очень походила на деревянную фигурку, стоявшую на полке. Он уже протянул руку, но лиса оскалилась и клацнула зубами. Серега от неожиданности чуть на задницу не плюхнулся. А ведь так мирно сидела на коленях, как домашняя кошечка!  
Думал, Себастьян шикнет на нее, но он вместо этого взял Серегу за ладонь и прижал ее к теплому боку лисы, накрыв сверху своей. Шерсть оказалась мягкой и приятной на ощупь. Рыжая быстро и рвано дышала, и это перекликалось с ощущениями самого Сереги, который замер, боясь пошевелиться, и думать мог только о горячих пальцах, сжимающих его собственные. Он покосился на сидевшего рядом Себастьяна – тот смотрел на лису, и Серега сколько угодно мог разглядывать его лицо, на которое падал свет свечи: нос с едва заметной горбинкой, скулы, казавшиеся острыми из-за глубоких теней; узкие губы и светлые ресницы. Он бы долго мог так стоять, если бы не завозившаяся лиса. Себастьян убрал руку, обхватив ее лапы так, чтобы не потревожить раненую.  
Не хотелось отходить, и Серега, заложив руки за спину, чтобы куда-то их деть, предложил:  
– Может, она в корзине пока поспит? Не будешь же ты с ней всю ночь сидеть.  
В корзине лисе понравилось. Она свернулась на старой одежде, которую туда положил Себастьян, и вполне неплохо, по-видимому, себя чувствовала. Уж точно лучше, чем в капкане.  
В избе негде было спать, кроме как на печке. Она была широкой и удобной для двоих, и до сегодняшнего дня Серега не испытывал неудобств на этот счет, но теперь, лежа на своем обычном месте у стены, не мог сомкнуть глаз.  
Кое-что он не доверил бы даже лучшим друзьям – тем более им! – не хотелось опытным путем убедиться, что дружба их не настолько близка. Иногда казалось, что мать о чем-то догадывается, ведь родительница того же Рыжего постоянно пилила его на тему «познакомь с девушкой», не догадываясь, сколько этих самых девушек у сыночка числится в загашнике одновременно. Не то чтобы у Сереги никогда не было пассии – как-то с ним случилась Янка, с которой все шло идеально до того самого момента, как они оказались в одной постели на какой-то вписке. Тогда все прошло, на первый взгляд, лучше некуда, но продолжения не было, потому что Серега пытался любыми способами его избежать. Общение и конфетно-букетный период его устраивали, но секс по дальнейшим размышлениям вышел так себе. Янка нафантазировала всякого, а при разборках ее, конечно, не устроила отмазка «дело не в тебе», тем более что Серега так и не смог объяснить причину. И пришлось довольствоваться «мудаком» и удаляющейся спиной уже бывшей девчонки. Подумал тогда, что оно и к лучшему и вообще они друг другу не подходят, да и Янка быстро утешилась в объятиях того же Рыжего...  
Серега и не парился, пока через пару месяцев не подцепил в клубе курносую блондинку, которая была очень не прочь без каких-либо обязательств. Сосала она отлично, а когда дело дошло до главного, Серега сдулся. В то мгновение он не пытался как-то это объяснить, просто было очень стыдно. Хорошо, что она была из другого города и подмочить его репутацию так и не успела. Пришлось только приложить много усилий и собрать в кулак все свои актерские способности, чтобы обмануть пацанов, ждущих у бара. Казалось, что на лбу светится табличка «лузер».  
После фиаско в клубе Серега много чего передумал, читал в сети о психологических и физических проблемах, но все было не то. Впрочем, к врачу втихаря ото всех сходил, просто чтобы успокоиться. Там его и отвели буквально за ручку к психотерапевту. Тетка с большим золотым кольцом на пальце долго слушала его невразумительное блеянье, кивала, а когда Серега уже был готов сквозь землю провалиться, ненавязчиво поинтересовалась, не нравятся ли ему мужчины. С этого дня все мысли были лишь об одном. Пожалуй, только стадия отрицания затянулась на пару месяцев, однако потом бить себя пяткой в грудь, приговаривая: «Я не пидор!», становилось все тяжелее.  
Не замечать очевидного Серега уже не мог. Раньше посматривал на других парней и думал, что сравнивать нормально, теперь нет да закрадывалась мысль, а каково в постели с Пашкой, а так ли хорош Димка, как о нем половина курса судачит? Только о друзьях запрещал себе такие мысли, как будто те могли их прочитать. Особенно тяжело пришлось пару месяцев назад в бане. У Лехи был день рождения, так что отговориться не получилось, а соврать о какой-нибудь болезни Серега сразу не додумался. И вроде понимал, что это все мнительность, никто на него не смотрел и секрет позорный его не раскрыл, но весь вечер сидел как на иголках.  
С девушками он все равно пытался, но как только речь заходила о сексе, Серега энтузиазмом не пылал, и обычно оно само сходило на нет. Можно было бы, наверное, сказать, что он до свадьбы ни-ни, но Серега мало походил на такого человека, особенно учитывая, что рядом постоянно околачивались такие беспринципные упыри как Леха с Рыжим. Зная их компанию, никто бы про свадьбу точно не поверил.  
Два или три раза девушек и с матерью знакомил – каждый раз мило гоняли чаи на кухне, но она потом даже речи о них не заводила, что настораживало. Еще бы понять, хороший или плохой это был знак.  
И вот Серега лежал, рассматривал стену избы, скользящие по ней тени и не знал, что и думать. За все время Себастьяна ни разу в этом смысле не рассматривал. Или нет? Сначала мысли были только о том, как свою шкуру сберечь и домой вернуться, а тут на потрахушки вдруг потянуло! По-честному, трахаться Серега хотел, просто не с девушками. С ними тоже мог, наверное, раз первый раз получилось, но без всякого желания.  
Себастьян за спиной лишь усугублял дело, хотя спал всегда тихо и раньше не мешал. Серега осторожно перевернулся на другой бок, но тот, судя по размеренному дыханию, не проснулся.  
Ночь была лунной, и он хорошо видел лицо Себастьяна. Все-таки красивый мужик, хоть и со своими тараканами. Был бы заросший старый дед или кривой какой, так нет же! Да и Сереге он ничего плохого не делал: притащил домой, кормит, из арбалета стрелять научил, лису вон из капкана вытащил и лечит. А то, что отвести на базу не соглашался, так и не гнал же. Здесь было что-то нечисто, но вряд ли Себастьян лгал, скорее не говорил, потому что не хотел откровенничать.  
И как подкатить к такому? Если уж Серега с ровесниками не решался, хотя возможности были, то теперь при мысли о Себастьяне впадал в ступор. С одной стороны заманчиво – что происходит в лесных ебенях, остается в лесных ебенях, как говорится, о репутации можно не переживать; с другой… Серега был готов рвать на себе волосы. Думать надо, как свалить из этого заколдованного места, а не как завалить в койку его хозяина! Не говоря уже о том, что день, когда он предложит такое Себастьяну, вполне мог стать последним днем в его короткой жизни.  
Лиса зашуршала в своей корзине, и снова стало тихо.  
Уюта избе не хватало: сюда покрывало бы какое, герань на окно и ковер – только не на стену, конечно. Даже у деда в деревне так пусто не было, что уж говорить о собственной комнате, в которой искать нужное приходилось минут по двадцать.  
Промаявшись почти до рассвета, Серега в итоге спал не больше пары часов. Все равно лиса подняла его своей возней – Себастьян ушел, и она обследовала каждый угол избы, скача на трех лапах. Когда Серега слез с печки, она затявкала на него из-под стола.  
– Да не трогаю я тебя, надо очень! Понаехала тут и ведет себя как дома…  
Он оделся и вышел – Рыжая его явно не жаловала, так что находиться с ней в одной избе было травмоопасно. Зашел к козам, но те общаться тоже не захотели, только смотрели вопросительно и меланхолично пережевывали сено.  
Себастьяна нигде не было видно, и Серега не знал, рад он этому или нет. Побродив с полчаса вокруг озера, вернулся в избу и под подозрительным взглядом лисы снял со стены арбалет.  
Как ни странно, но стрельба успокоила и прочистила мозги – какая разница, хочет он Себастьяна или нет, это в его случае естественно, а за мысли не наказывают. Главное – повода не давать, чтобы не придраться, не заподозрить ничего нельзя было.  
Когда от арбалета заболели руки и даже плечи, Серега наведался к мосту. Он и раньше приходил сюда, но не решался перейти – боялся, что не получится.  
Вообще-то, раз в несколько дней у них с Себастьяном повторялся разговор об этом гребаном мосте. Серега пытался выведать, по какому принципу тот работает, но каждый раз получал неизменное пожатие плечами.  
– Ты же без проблем по нему переходишь! – разозлился как-то он. – Так как ты это делаешь, в чем фокус?  
– Ты же как-то перешел сюда, вот и расскажи мне, в чем фокус.  
Что ответить на это, Серега не знал. Свое бегство он помнил смутно, его состояние тогда было близко к «пьяному море по колено», и запомнил он столько же, как алкаш после бурной попойки.  
В другой раз Серега предложил Себастьяну пройти по мосту вместе, но тот наотрез отказался и, кажется, даже рассердился на такое предложение. Вышел из-за стола, не доев, и опять всю ночь пропадал где-то.  
Пробовал Серега и перейти речку вброд, однако сделать этого не получилось: его словно откидывало назад – бережно, но непреодолимо. Одним словом, Хогвартс оказался той еще тюрьмой – зайти легко, но выйти сложно.  
Без особой надежды Серега ступил на мост и медленно двинулся вперед, каждую секунду готовый к неприятному головокружению как в прошлую попытку. Но ничего не случилось. Он перешел на другую сторону и уставился на лес, часто моргая. Лес и не думал никуда деваться. Повернулся назад, ожидая увидеть избу, баню и хлев, однако вместо них вдалеке чернели лишь покосившиеся остовы.  
Серега стоял в ступоре минут пять. Надо было вернуться за вещами, но вдруг обратно он не пройдет? Ощутимо потянуло холодком – на этом берегу осень давно вступила в свои права, а на нем были только легкие штаны и рубаха. Да и с Себастьяном надо бы попрощаться… Да сдался ему такой как Серега, небось, спит и видит, как снова один окажется. Уж что-что, а горевать не станет.  
Так помаленьку и пошел, постоянно оглядываясь назад. Себастьян показывал ему, в какой стороне находится база, и говорил, что пешком идти не больше дня. Очень скоро Серега потерял направление и заподозрил, что ходит по кругу, во всяком случае, он точно уже видел тот здоровый камень, поросший мхом. Начинало темнеть, и изнутри поднималось беспокойство, пока смутное, но убивающее радость и надежду после попытки с мостом. Чувство дежавю не давало покоя, словно это уже происходило с ним. Если еще и дождь пойдет…  
Он долго стоял в каком-то овраге с зарослями лопухов и думал, куда двинуться дальше. Прохладный ветер забирался под рубаху, заставляя ежиться, и вместо спасения мысли все время крутились вокруг того, что неплохо было бы пообедать.  
Когда сбоку что-то зашуршало и зафыркало, Серега замер, чувствуя, как по спине катятся капли пота, затем медленно повернулся. Перед ним, поводя бурой мордой и отряхиваясь от хвойных иголок, стоял огромный медведь.  
Единственное, что вспомнилось из рассказов деда о медведях, это что бежать нельзя – все равно не убежишь. Серега и не смог бы – враз подкосились ноги, он пошатнулся и чуть не упал. Медведь тем временем поднял уши и с интересом смотрел в его сторону. Чудилось, что интерес тот гастрономический, но скорее всего ему просто было любопытно. Или Серега так себя утешал.  
Что делать при встрече с медведем? Кажется, можно было испугать его шумом, но Серега боялся, что зверь просто кинется, вздумай он орать на него матом. Или притвориться мертвым? Ляжешь на землю, а тот подумает, что ему стол накрыли!  
Пока Серега лихорадочно думал, можно ли смотреть медведю в глаза или это признак агрессии, тот начал принюхиваться и подходить ближе.  
– Блядь, – только и смог выдавить Серега.  
Чего ему у Себастьяна не сиделось, спрашивается? Домой, к мамкиной юбке захотелось, теперь разве что кости его обглоданные похоронит, и то если найдут.  
Тем временем медведь подошел вплотную и, почти уткнувшись носом куда-то вбок Сереге, фыркнул.  
– Фу, – прохрипел тот, – тебе не понравится.  
Когда по его руке прошелся шершавый язык, Серега чуть не грохнулся в обморок. Неужели конечности отгрызать будет? Но медведь потоптался рядом еще несколько минут, затем развернулся и ушел в заросли лопуха. Серега долго стоял, не чувствуя ног и боясь дышать, потом согнулся, упершись ладонями в колени и медленно выдохнул. Рыжий и Леха, если и поверят этой встрече, то будут еще два года подкалывать, что от него не только девушки, даже медведи бегут.  
До ночи Серега просто бродил туда-сюда, не разбирая дороги. После чудесного спасения навалилась усталость, хотелось упасть и не двигаться, он замерз и хотел есть. И точно потерял все ориентиры. И вернулся бы, да разве найдешь теперь заколдованную избу в этой темени?  
Наконец Серега сдался. Сел на поваленный ствол дерева и посмотрел вверх, где среди верхушек сосен мерцали звезды. Было красиво и хотелось завыть от страха и понимания, что никто не придет и не вытащит его отсюда.  
На небе появилась полная луна, и хвойный лес зашелестел, заставив его поежиться на холодном ветру. Прошлый раз вспоминался как легкая прогулка, даже несмотря на пережитый страх, возможно, потому что тогда он до конца не верил, что потерялся; думал, что лес – это что-то вроде большого зоопарка, открытого, но безопасного. Редко за свою жизнь ему приходилось испытывать настоящее отчаяние, и от того, что это происходило с ним здесь и сейчас, становилось невмоготу. Это было слишком для одного дня и одного человека.  
Серега резко глотнул воздуха и, сжав кулаки, проорал:  
– Себ-а-ас!  
И тут же подавился смешком. Не собирался звать его, сам не знал, что закричит. Может, «помогите» или еще что.  
Вокруг было очень тихо, так что он слышал, как колотится собственное сердце. Слева хрустнула ветка и что-то промелькнуло.  
– Помоги, – попросил Серега, боясь, что и этот шепот услышат.  
Бежать он бы точно не смог, даже просто сдвинуть себя с места, поэтому по-детски закрыл глаза, притворяясь, что вокруг ничего нет.  
Серега слышал, как что-то ходит вокруг него, что-то большое, не меньше медведя, но медведь, как он успел заметить, фыркает, пыхтит, принюхивается – издает множество звуков. Это ходило бесшумно. И он был почти уверен, что слышит шаги только потому, что оно этого хочет. Чтобы предупредить? Чтобы жертва перед смертью подыхала от ужаса? Серега до боли вцепился в кору дерева, царапая об него кожу ладоней, закусил губу, чтобы не орать, и зажмурился сильнее. Не хотел он видеть то, что его убьет.  
Шаги на минуту стихли, но глаз он не открыл. Когда забрезжила слабая надежда, что тварь ушла, лицо обдало теплым дыханием.  
Серегу затрясло. Он крепче ухватился за дерево и помотал головой, словно отказываясь верить в происходящее. И еще был знакомый запах, который все же заставил его приоткрыть глаза.  
Перед ним сидело… Серега не знал, как это назвать. Волк? Разве что выросший в Чернобыле. Морда существа напоминала волчью, особенно ряд длинных и острых зубов в длинной пасти. Лапы… Конечности были вытянутыми, и передние больше походили на деформированные человеческие руки с острыми когтями на четырех пальцах. Маленькие уши с кисточками, словно рысьи; длинный пушистый хвост. Судя по всему, тварь могла вставать на задние лапы, и ее рост составлял не менее двух метров. Тело покрывала густая черная шерсть, отлично скрывающая в темноте, и если бы не свет луны, Серега не смог бы рассмотреть столько подробностей.  
Существо сидело, будто ожидая, пока он насмотрится и сделает какие-то выводы. И сидело оно так, как сел бы человек. От этого впечатление было еще более жутким. Больше всего оно напоминало Сереге Чужого, которого он считал даже в некотором роде красивой тварью, но, видя перед собой нечто подобное, мысли о красоте посетили бы его в последнюю очередь. Эта хрень была самым жутким, что Серега когда-либо видел. Однако страха как при встрече с медведем он почему-то не испытывал. Может, потому что оно не спешило нападать или запасы испуга на сегодня были потрачены, но Серега просто знал, что ему ничего не угрожает.  
Он поерзал на бревне, решая, что предпринять, но в голове было пусто, как в пересохшем колодце. Существо еще какое-то время ждало, затем поднялось и двинулось в сторону. Пройдя несколько метров, остановилось и, обернувшись, дернуло головой. Серега моргнул. Выглядело это так, как будто оно звало его за собой. То есть, в его разумности он больше не сомневался, но жест был слишком уж человеческим.  
– Серьезно, что ли? – усмехнулся Серега, нервно дернув уголком рта.  
Существо в ответ кивнуло.  
– Ты мне поможешь?  
Еще один кивок.  
– Мне к людям надо на базу…  
Кажется, оно вздохнуло и снова дернуло головой, приглашая идти за собой.  
Шли они не очень быстро – как раз так, чтобы поспевал Серега, не рискуя оступиться в темноте. Если он отставал, оно тоже останавливалось и ждало.  
Серега смотрел, как шерсть существа в свете луны отливает серебром, и решил, что все-таки это красиво. Красивая тварюшка, когда спит зубами к стенке.  
Решив, что если сразу не сожрали, то и небольшую наглость стерпят, Серега протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в густую шерсть. На ощупь та оказалась вовсе не жесткой, а даже мягче, чем у лисы. К тому же существо было горячее, и замерзший Серега подавил желание прижаться к нему всем телом. Оно только покосилось в ответ на прикосновение, ничем не показав, что ему неприятно.  
Так и шли. Серега грел руки на чужой спине и скоро отогрелся достаточно, чтобы пережитое начало выливаться в тихую истерику.  
– Тебе мама в детстве случайно не читала сказку «Иван-царевич и серый волк»? Я, конечно, ни на что не намекаю…  
Сколько чуши он наговорил, зато это отвлекало от дороги и от ситуации в целом. Не хотелось думать и делать выводы, потому что Серега был на грани этих самых выводов, и изнутри медленно, но верно поднималось негодование.  
Уже светало, когда впереди показалась знакомая прогалина с покосившимися избушками и мост через реку. Серега остановился, и Себастьян, эта псина чертова, тоже остановился и посмотрел этак вопросительно.  
– Почему нельзя было просто сказать? – Серега сложил руки на груди.  
Даже если тот и хотел ответить, то не мог. Красноречиво посмотрел в сторону моста, потом обратно на Серегу. На шее в свете луны блеснул камень, который Себастьян обычно носил на шнурке.  
Эта новая ипостась не удивила, даже многое объясняла, но Серега все равно страшно злился. Злился и радовался непонятно чему.  
– Если ты гребаный оборотень, оборачивайся обратно, и отвечай!  
Себастьян направился к мосту и вскоре исчез в дымке.  
– Вот же псина, – сквозь зубы проговорил Серега, идя следом.  
Выбора особо не было, если рассчитывал получить ответы, к тому же оставаться в холодном лесу тоже не хотелось, когда дома ждала теплая печка. И Себастьян.  
Набрав воздуха, словно собирался нырять, Серега ступил на мост, который через пару секунд из старого и трухлявого превратился в крепкий и привычный. На том берегу Себастьян в своем человеческом обличье надевал штаны. Натянуть рубашку подлетевший на праведном возмущении Серега ему не позволил.  
– Какого хера, Себас?! Почему нельзя было сказать словами через рот? – Он даже кулак занес, но Себастьян перехватил его руку, а затем и вторую, так что Сереге оставалось только дергаться в этом захвате. – Или просто показать! Днем, а не ночью, чтобы меня удар не хватил!  
– Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня боялся. – Себастьян отпустил его руки. – И не показал бы, если бы это зависело от меня. Почему ты ушел?  
– Потому что хочу домой, потому что у меня там мать, друзья и институт! Потому что я обычный нормальный парень! – Серега отступил на два шага, стыдясь этой короткой истерики. – Тебе, наверное, не понять.  
Себастьян не ответил. Может, и правда силился понять, насколько их жизни отличались друг от друга, может, ждал чего-то. Серега только сейчас заметил, сколько шрамов на его груди, плечах, животе. А когда тот развернулся и нагнулся за рубашкой, на спине их оказалось еще больше.  
– Извини, – сам не понял, за что извинился Серега.  
– Иди в избу, пока не замерз окончательно. Я баню растоплю.  
Лиса подняла голову и проводила Серегу блестящими в темноте глазами. Зажигать свечу он не стал, хотелось поскорее отогреться, поэтому первым делом забрался на еще теплую печь и закутался в одеяло.  
В голове роилось множество вопросов и не терпелось задать их Себастьяну, вот только захочет ли тот отвечать? Вполне вероятно, что нет, да и не обязан он этого делать. Однако сколько времени прошло, а он все еще возился с Серегой, вот и из леса вывел, хотя мог бы просто бросить там и забыть. Временами казалось, что Себастьян лишь терпит присутствие постороннего рядом, что ждет не дождется, когда снова останется один. Словно единственное, что ему по-настоящему нравилось, это одиночество. Сереге не надо было объяснять, что странный еще не значит плохой, и уж чего-чего, а странностей вокруг хватало. Про столько хотелось спросить – заколдованный лес, оборотни, взять хотя бы его шрамы… Он мог закрыть глаза и как наяву представить голого по пояс Себастьяна, и отметины на его теле не отталкивали, скорее наоборот. Серега усмехнулся – даже ругаясь он умудрялся думать о чем-то подобном.  
Скрипнула дверь. Себастьян зажег свечу, сел за стол и кивнул Сереге:  
– Можешь идти.  
Понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы решить – сейчас или никогда. Он скинул одеяло и, не дойдя до двери, остановился рядом с Себастьяном. Едва дотронулся до его руки, провел по ней пальцами от локтя до шеи.  
– Пойдем со мной?  
Если не захочет понять откровенное приглашение, что ж… Серега знал, чего хочет, и лучше было получить отказ, чем всю жизнь сожалеть, что даже не попытался.  
Себастьян долго смотрел на него, и в потемках чудилось, что глаза у него рыжие как у лисицы, – или виновато было пламя свечи? Прошла минута, и он все еще молчал.  
– Ладно, я… – запнулся Серега, растеряв всю свою решимость.  
Но тот, взяв его за руку, встал и потянул за собой из избы.  
Они не говорили, когда раздевались в бане, и Серега впервые не испытывал неловкости от этого молчания, только прижавшись к Себастьяну голой кожей, он, не удержавшись, вздрогнул и прошептал:  
– Ты и человеком горячий.  
Тот в ответ погладил по бокам и, подсадив на лавку, поцеловал. Серега обхватил его за шею, не давая отстраниться. Было не так, как он представлял тысячу раз до того, было лучше. С девушками видать не судьба теперь, потому что так ни с одной точно не получится.  
Проведя руками по спине Себастьяна, он ощутил под пальцами неровные шрамы и на мгновение замер. Должно быть, тот почувствовал и отстранился.  
– Хочешь о чем-то спросить?  
– Я спрошу, но не сейчас. – Серега сглотнул, смотря на стоящего перед ним Себастьяна. – Сейчас я совсем другого хочу.  
Но сначала они все-таки вымылись, хотя больше это походило на неспешные ласки, так что к концу у расслабленного Сереги стояло так, что он готов был умолять трахнуть его где угодно и как угодно, лишь бы немедленно. Казалось, Себастьян нашел где-то инструкцию по его использованию, иначе невозможно объяснить, как он гладит и целует в самые чувствительные места, заставляя буквально плавиться в своих руках. Пожалуй, единственное, чего не доставало в тот момент Сереге, это кровати, потому что ноги не держали, и если бы не Себастьян, он бы точно сполз по стенке.  
– Пойдем домой, – все-таки попросил он, не выдержав.  
В избе было прохладнее, чем в бане, и они сразу залезли под одеяло.  
Был непривычный дискомфорт, но не боль. Себастьян двигался медленно, постоянно отвлекал поцелуями и прикусывал кожу на шее, отчего по всему телу бежали мурашки.  
Кажется, он на какое-то время просто отрубился, проснувшись, когда за окном был уже день. Себастьян не спал, лежал рядом и поглаживал по спине одной рукой. Одеяло сползло, открывая шрамы на его груди.  
– Откуда они? – Серега провел по ним пальцами.  
Тот молчал достаточно долго, потом все же ответил:  
– От костра.  
– Ты кого-то вытащил из огня?  
– Горел только я. На костре.  
Серега долго переваривал информацию. И хотелось расспросить, и понимал, что не должен допытываться, но сам ведь не расскажет…  
– Спрашивай, – раздался тихий смешок над ухом, и Себастьян провел рукой по его волосам. – Это случилось очень давно.  
– Как ты на костре оказался?  
– Убил много людей.  
– За что?  
– Они за мной охотились.  
– Почему?  
– Ты же видел почему, там, в лесу.  
То, что было в лесу, казалось сном, о котором хорошо вспоминать утром при свете солнца.  
– Ты оборотень? Можешь сейчас перекинуться?  
– Не могу. Здесь не могу быть зверем, а там не могу быть человеком.  
– Я думал, ты при полнолунии оборачиваешься, как все приличные оборотни. – Серега помолчал. – Ты таким родился или тебя… покусали? Если ты меня укусишь, я тоже стану оборотнем?  
– Если я тебя укушу в зверином облике, ты истечешь кровью. Если я, конечно, только укушу. – Себастьян схватил его за шею, слегка сжав, видимо, наглядно показывая, что одного укуса достаточно, чтобы Серега покинул этот свет. – Это проклятие, и оно не передается, не бойся.  
– Я не боюсь, стал бы я тебя… Не боюсь я, короче, – стушевался Серега. – Лучше расскажи о проклятии.  
– Это будет очень короткий рассказ.  
– От тебя другого и не ждешь, давай уже, рассказывай.  
Несколько минут Себастьян молчал, видимо, собираясь с мыслями. Серега придвинулся ближе и положил голову ему на плечо, а руку перекинул через грудь, в ответ получив задумчивый взгляд.  
– Я был охотником когда-то, очень давно. Не спрашивай, когда именно, – перебил он открывшего было рот Серегу, – я многие годы не слежу за временем. В лесу недалеко от моей деревни была роща, о которой люди шептались, что она священна. Никто туда не ходил, потому что в ней обитали последние из старых богов.  
– Звучит как первоклассный сектантский бред или хороший задел для среднего сериала, – не выдержал Серега. – Может, в вашей деревне еще и ведьм сжигали?  
– Только зашивали рот слишком говорливым. – Себастьян дотронулся пальцами до его губ. – Не перебивай, если хочешь услышать продолжение.  
– Я нем, как могила, – пробормотал Серега.  
– Как-то я выслеживал оленя, и тот забежал в запретную рощу. Посчитав россказни о ней сказками, я последовал за ним и настиг его под старым дубом. Той же ночью мне приснился сон, в котором… – Себастьян запнулся. – Я начал оборачиваться той тварью, которую ты видел. Сначала редко, потом все чаще, но хуже всего было то, что я не помнил себя зверем. На меня охотились, и я убивал.  
Вспомнив второй облик Себастьяна, Серега невольно поежился. Людей можно было понять – встретить этакого монстра в лесу.  
– А что с проклятием? – спросил он. – Неужели его не снять? Ну там, у этих богов прощения попросить?  
– Я пытался, просил, вряд ли они слышали, а если и слышали, то не посчитали меня прощенным. – Себастьян рассказывал отстраненно, как будто и не о себе. – Но я искал помощь, и один человек сделал этот камень. – Он дотронулся до шнурка на своей шее. – С ним я помню себя в облике зверя.  
Серега взял камень. На нем тонкой вязью были высеченным какие-то письмена или руны.  
– Эти шрамы все от людей? – спросил он.  
– Какие-то я нанес себе сам, но, как я говорил тебе, меня очень сложно убить.  
Внутри что-то защемило, как будто на нем лежала вина за всю ту боль, что испытал Себастьян. Однако тот не нуждался в жалости – Серега это чувствовал и просто сжал его пальцы своими.  
– Это было очень давно, – повторил Себастьян словно самому себе. – Я сам вряд ли человек теперь.  
– Человечнее не бывает, – почему-то обиделся Серега. – И все это время ты просто жил тут один?  
– Сначала пытался вернуться к людям, но ничего хорошего это не принесло ни им, ни мне. Потом я нашел это место, и то ли оно начало менять меня, то ли я его. Думаю, магия постепенно ушла из мира, оставив какие-то крупицы в подобных местах. Здесь я могу быть человеком, но за пределами моста всегда обращаюсь в зверя.  
– Я все хотел спросить, это ведь ты гнался за мной по лесу в первый раз?  
Себастьян кивнул.  
– Только не гнался, а пытался направить в сторону других людей, но ты ввалился прямиком в мой дом, хотя даже видеть его не должен был. Обычно люди что-то ощущают и обходят это место стороной, либо оно им не открывается. Думаю, в чем-то им управляю я, а иногда оно словно бы чувствует мои желания. Сложно объяснить. – Он повернул голову к Сереге.  
– И чем же ты занимаешься?  
– Присматриваю за лесом и зверьем.  
– Тот медведь…  
– Почувствовал мой запах на тебе, иначе живым ты бы вряд ли ушел.  
– Прекрасная новость, – проворчал Серега, поминая про себя медведя недобрым словом. – Значит, людей ты не любишь?  
– Я им не показываюсь, но иногда следую за ними по лесу, слушаю разговоры. У них теперь много оружия и куда меньше страха. Люди изменились, и я не всегда их понимаю. – Себастьян слегка улыбнулся, глядя на него, хотя глаза оставались серьезными.  
Серега потянулся и прижался к его губам.  
История и правда была короткой для такой, как оказалось, длинной и насыщенной жизни, но под отстраненными словами чувствовалось много всего, чем Себастьян не стал бы с ним делиться. Не потому, что не доверял – о самом важном он уже рассказал, а потому, что не хотел перекладывать такой груз на плечи Сереги.  
– И как… как ты можешь выносить такое одиночество? – Он все-таки задал грызущий его вопрос, хотя почему-то боялся услышать ответ. – Я бы не смог.  
– У меня был выбор, и я его сделал. Но если когда-нибудь я не смогу его больше выносить, что ж, сниму камень и выйду к людям.  
Серегу обдало холодом, он теснее прижался к Себастьяну.  
– Не надо.  
Тот обнял и проговорил:  
– Теперь спи. 

Открыл глаза Серега к вечеру и еще долго лежал в полудреме, пытаясь сохранить остатки сна. Себастьяна рядом не оказалось, но он всегда уходил по своим делам, когда хотел.  
Свесив одну ногу с печки, Серега некоторое время наблюдал за шныряющей по избе лисой, пока она не увидела, что он проснулся и не начала тявкать. Лапа ее заживала, и бегала Рыжая довольно бодро. А еще трескала как не в себя, так что завтрак Сереги Себастьян предусмотрительно убрал повыше на полку. Все равно пришлось с ней поделиться, а то бы не отстала.  
Только доев, он заметил записку рядом с чайником. Учитывая, что ни одной книги или письменных принадлежностей в избе не было, Серега вообще сомневался, что Себастьян умеет читать и писать. Как оказалось, умеет.  
На огрызке бумаги он нацарапал, что будет ждать его на другом конце моста. Серега только хмыкнул. Почему бы ему самому не прийти, что за дурацкие игры? Но очень хотелось увидеть вторую ипостась Себастьяна при свете дня.  
На сей раз он предусмотрительно надел джинсы и куртку, чтобы не мерзнуть в осеннем лесу почем зря, и провожаемый блеяньем коз пошел к мосту. Они так и не поняли, каким образом работала магия этого места, но Сереге хотелось думать, что мост посчитал его своим и поэтому свободно пропускал туда-сюда. Понять его механику ему в любом случае было не дано.  
На той стороне Себастьяна не оказалось. Серега пару раз окликнул его, но знакомого силуэта так и не увидел. Решив прогуляться, пошел по берегу реки, но не терял из виду мост, а то мало ли, с его-то топографическими способностями. Чтобы чем-то себя занять, набрал гальки и принялся запускать по воде «блинчики». Получалось не очень хорошо, в детстве выходило лучше, а уж дед был настоящим мастером этого дела.  
Задумавшись, Серега не сразу услышал крики – река заглушала звуки вокруг. Он забрался на обрыв и замер, прислушиваясь. Орали его имя. Точнее сначала орали «Сергей», а потом отчетливо последовало «Серега». Поисковая группа его все-таки нашла.  
Сначала он не двигался с места, в голове роилось слишком много «что делать». Еще вчера он бы прыгал выше деревьев от счастья и облегчения, но сегодня встал вопрос, что будет с ним и Себастьяном. И есть ли вообще они, ведь времени, чтобы это обдумать, у них не было.  
В любом случае нужно было отозваться, и Серега заорал в ответ:  
– Сюда!  
Только когда на прогалину из леса выскочил Леха, а за ним и Рыжий, он понял, как скучал по этим двум придуркам. Правда, когда они начали сыпать вопросами, Серега не знал, как отвечать. Тут и остальная группа подоспела, и он совсем запутался в показаниях, но это списали на шок.  
– Ну ты дал нам просраться, Серый! – Леха похлопал его по плечу. – Третий день тебя ищем, я уже думал, мать твоя нас со свету сживет, что потеряли.  
– Третий день?  
– Ага. Ты что жрал все это время? Ягоды с грибами?  
– Вроде того. Как вы меня нашли?  
– Сначала мы вообще понять не могли, куда ты делся, думали, прикалываешься. К вечеру запаниковали, когда ты и на базу не вернулся, хотя там идти всего ничего. Искали, но все без толку, потом нам собак подвезли. И сегодня с утра наткнулись на твой мобильник, ты это здорово придумал – вещи кидать, прямо как в той сказке с хлебными крошками.  
– Кстати, на, мы все собрали. – Рыжий протягивал его рюкзак.  
Серега забрал рюкзак, открыл молнию. Внутри лежали те немногие вещи, что были у него с собой, даже дебильный дождевик. Выходит, Себастьян не хотел отвести его на базу, но смог привести людей сюда? Такой ненавязчивый намек, что Серега загостился и пора бы домой? Или ночью он так достал его своими расспросами?  
– Эй, ну ты чего? – Серый потянул его за рукав куртки. – Главное, что все обошлось.  
– Все нормально.  
– Будет нормально, когда домой вернемся, нахрен эти леса, в следующем году на море рванем.  
– Я и в этом на море предлагал, – встрял Рыжий, и правда топивший за дикие пляжи Геленджика.  
Себастьян избавился от него, как от надоедливой осенней мухи, весь такой гуманный – не прихлопнул, так в форточку выбросил. Значило ли это, что не хотел объясняться? Серега ведь не тупой, и намека бы хватило. Да и не требовал он от него жениться из-за поруганной чести, сам предложил, сам бы ушел потом.  
И все-таки он долго тянул время, чтобы не возвращаться на базу – наверное, думал, что нет-нет да увидит в кустах знакомую черную шерсть, сможет подойти и поговорить… Не поговорить, так хотя бы попрощаться. Но на него уже вся поисковая группа как на рехнувшегося от стресса посматривать начала, пришлось собираться и плестись за друзьями.  
Следующие несколько дней и возвращение в город пролетели словно в тумане. В поезде невыносимо было находиться рядом с другими людьми, которые постоянно дергали его по каждому поводу и не давали свободной минуты, чтобы подумать. Матери про свои приключения Серега не рассказал – незачем было ее волновать, раз все равно его нашли. Постепенно произошедшее стало казаться выдумкой, подернулось дымкой, и только сны он видел такие, будто все происходило наяву.  
А потом Серега нашел в кармане рюкзака фигурку лисы – наверное, Себастьян заметил, как он ее разглядывал. Впервые взяв ее в руки, с удивлением почувствовал, как защипало глаза. Стал бы он так делать, если бы плевать хотел на Серегу, если бы рассчитывал, что его забудут? Или и правда, человеческое в нем умирало постепенно, пока не осталась лишь видимая оболочка?  
Не раз и не два Серега прокручивал в памяти их разговоры, вспоминал что говорил, что кидал со злостью. Много раз он повторял, как хочет домой, и Себастьян вернул его туда. То, как он это сделал… Избавил от выбора? Сделал выбор за него? Серега и хотел бы оправдать себя тем, что выбора ему не оставили, но он мог остаться в лесу и не остался, мог вернуться и…  
Мысль о возвращении прочно засела в голове. Да, он долго лелеял обиду, уверенный, что Себастьян просто избавился от навязчивого гостя, но почему тогда не сделал этого сразу? Почему просто не велел идти на все четыре стороны и не бросил в лесу, когда Серега сам ушел? Почему терпел, кормил, учил стрелять из арбалета и рассказывал о себе, хотя было видно, что ему сложно и неприятно вспоминать о прошлом?  
О собственных мотивах Серега старался не думать. Романтиком он себя не считал и то, что от нечего делать запал на первого мужика, с которым переспал, его вполне устраивало.  
Весной стало особенно невмоготу, и под шуточки друзей он записался на стрельбу из лука. Первое время казалось, что занятия помогают, а потом он засунул самоуважение подальше и признал, что плевать хотел на стрельбу как таковую и просто скучает по Себастьяну.  
Когда после сессии он объявил Лехе и Рыжему, что взял академ и едет на ту самую базу, они только покрутили пальцем у виска.  
– Слышь, Серый, может, тебе к мозгоправу лучше походить? Ты как в том лесу два дня прошлялся, тебя как подменили. – Леха смотрел на него почти с жалостью, как на слабоумного.  
– Может, меня к природе потянуло.  
– Заметно. То-то, у тебя рыбки дольше недели не выживали, когда ты в седьмом классе аквариумистикой увлекся. Хватит херней страдать, что ты там забыл?  
– Места там… красивые, – буркнул Серега.  
– А если снова заблудишься, кретин топографический? Кто тебя искать будет?  
– Ну, опыт у вас уже есть, приезжайте, ищите. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что теперь не потеряюсь.  
Была у него не совсем понятная уверенность, что нужное место он найдет, но сможет ли пройти? Что ж, если Себастьян не захочет, то и не пройдет. Однако под лежачий камень и вода не течет, так что Серега не собирался сидеть и ждать, когда судьба ему улыбнется. И пусть только эта псина решит отсидеться, он ему устроит сладкую жизнь!  
На базе его помнили и даже выдали карту с отмеченным карандашом местом, где нашли в прошлый раз. Впрочем, смотрели так, что взяло сомнение, будет ли кто второй раз искать.  
– Вы там только осторожнее, – предупредила девушка в магазине, куда Серега зашел купить бутылку воды, – неделю назад браконьера в собственном капкане нашли. Лежит в больнице, до сих пор выпытать не могут, как он туда угодил. Все трясется и чушь какую-то несет, умом тронулся, видимо.  
Серега только хмыкнул, выходя на улицу. Без дела Себастьян не сидел, с браконьерами вон развлекался. Наверняка и забыл уже о нем…  
Лето выдалось жарким, но в тени деревьев было даже прохладно, только вот комары и мошкара достали. С прошлого раза Серега много чего прочитал о выживании и ориентировании в лесу – так, на всякий случай – и оделся соответственно: штаны заправил в высокие ботинки, несмотря на любовь к футболкам рубашку выбрал с длинным рукавом, в общем, от клещей защитился, как мог. Однако мошки лезли в лицо, и спрей их почему-то не отпугивал.  
– Токсикоманы гребаные, – пробурчал Серега, прихлопнув очередного пищавшего над ухом комара.  
И знал, что лес здесь непростой, но телефон проверял несколько раз – сигнала не было. Один раз все-таки сбился, не помогали ни воспоминания, ни компас, который начал показывать что-то странное. Себастьян говорил, что люди обходят его дом стороной, но, может, и лес путал случайных туристов? Серега был готов поверить, что и поисковая группа зашла так далеко лишь потому, что хозяин леса этого захотел. Вопрос в том, хотел ли он видеть бывшего квартиранта или нет? Орать и звать его как в прошлый раз Серега не собирался – сам должен прийти туда, откуда ушел.  
Потоптавшись на месте минут пятнадцать, он направился к пеньку, поросшему с одной стороны белесыми поганками, пристроил к нему рюкзак и достал бутылку с водой. Честно говоря, подобный исход в его плане просто отсутствовал. Серега наивно и самонадеянно полагал, что с легкостью выйдет к заветному мосту, не впервой же. Все мысли были о том, что случится после, что он Себастьяну скажет. Даже на секунду не задумывался, что не дойдет или снова заблудится. А если тот медведь придет?..  
Невольно вздрогнув, Серега убрал бутылку обратно в рюкзак. Рука наткнулась на что-то теплое. Фигурка лисы смотрела на него черными бусинками мерцающих глаз. Серега взял ее и провел пальцами по хвосту. Кажется, она стала его талисманом – всегда с собой, без нее он чувствовал себя неуютно и словно потерянно. Рыжий с Лехой заметили, как он украдкой вертит ее в руках, когда нужно было успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок. Сначала подтрунивали как обычно, а потом вытащили из рюкзака и спрятали, пока Серега не видел. Стыдно вспомнить, как он тогда психанул. Друзья, видимо, испугавшись, вернули, но разве что неотложку ему не вызвали.  
И вот она тут с ним, будто сама в руки попросилась. Серега закрыл глаза и представил мост, а за ним баню, хлев с козами и знакомую избу. Там на полках среди других фигурок и было ее место, рядом с человеком, который их создал. Иногда, когда он начинал сомневаться, а был ли хозяин леса, столько дней, проведенных в его доме, и одна единственная ночь, только фигурка лисы убеждала, что он все еще в своем уме.  
Рядом громко тявкнули, и от испуга Серега чуть не упал с пенька.  
– Ты?!  
Перед ним сидела Рыжая, то есть это могла быть любая другая лиса, но Серега не забыл эту смеющуюся длинную морду.  
– Ты тоже, что ли, оборотень?  
Она, конечно, не ответила, но Серега почти ждал, что та обернется какой-нибудь маленькой японкой или китаянкой – кажется, у тех были поверья о лисах-оборотнях. Однако та широко зевнула и принялась чесать лапой за ухом. После линьки Рыжая выглядела весьма плешивой и худой, не то что деревянная фигурка. И, на первый взгляд, с лапами у нее все было отлично.  
– Надеюсь, ты не посмеяться явилась.  
Серега протянул руку и ему ее даже не откусили, так, слегка зубами прошлись. Рыжая дала себя погладить, впрочем, не очень долго – через минуту она встала и потрусила в сторону, оглянувшись один раз. Это напомнило, как он шел тогда за Себастьяном в звериной ипостаси, только лиса явно не собиралась его дожидаться.  
Терять ему было нечего, и Серега побежал следом. Не всегда следовать за Рыжей выходило легко – приходилось перепрыгивать или перебираться через поваленные деревья или осторожно спускаться в овраги, но в самый бурелом она его не заводила. Через некоторое время он выдохся и хотел уже передохнуть, когда Рыжая остановилась и посмотрела на него, высунув язык и быстро дыша.  
Серега огляделся. Кажется, это место было ему знакомо. Точно! Те три валуна – за ними начиналась едва заметная тропка к заветному мосту.  
– Спаси… – хотел он поблагодарить лису, но той уже и след простыл, лишь в кустах мелькнул кончик хвоста.  
Мост выглядел так же, как его запомнил Серега. За ним виднелись разрушенные обвалившиеся строения, смотреть на которые было неприятно, словно на заброшенные могилы на кладбище.  
Несколько минут Серега не решался перейти на другую сторону, но стоило ощутить под пальцами шаткий поручень, ноги сами понесли его вперед. На середине моста сердце замерло, и через мгновение он очутился в том самом прохладном лете, которое помнил. Казалось, все здесь осталось прежним, словно навсегда запечатленное на фотографии. Из трубы поднимался серый дымок, значит, и хозяин дома.  
Серега пошел к избе, стараясь не сорваться на бег – не хотелось выглядеть идиотом. Много раз он прокручивал в голове, как это будет, и в его воображении сцена встречи всегда выглядела либо пафосно, либо глупо. Однако когда дверь открылась и на пороге избы показался Себастьян, все заготовленные слова куда-то испарились. Серега остановился и просто смотрел на него, не решаясь приблизиться.  
Себастьян казался знакомым и в то же время его облик приобрел черты, которые не удавалось поймать раньше. Серега помнил образ, но внешность будто бы ускользала от его памяти. И так было всегда: стоило Себастьяну пропасть на день, как воспоминания о нем выцветали, возвращаясь по утрам вместе с ним. Порой казалось, что единственная связывающая их ниточка, это фигурка лисы, потому Серега и не расставался с ней ни на минуту, боясь забыть, потому и надеялся, что она была нечто большим.  
Он так ничего и не сказал, подошел к Себастьяну и обнял, уткнувшись носом в плечо. Почувствовав ответное объятие, посмотрел ему в лицо.  
– Они карие. – И на вопросительный взгляд пояснил: – Интересно было, какого цвета твои глаза по-настоящему.  
– Ты вернулся, – сказал Себастьян.  
– Ага.  
– Ты ведь хотел домой.  
– А ты хотел, чтобы я ушел?  
Немного помолчав, Себастьян покачал головой:  
– Нет, но я тебе обещал.  
– Очень благородно с твоей стороны держать обещания, но, знаешь, я бы предпочел сначала обсудить. Особенно после всего, что было.  
– Ты вернулся, чтобы это обсудить?  
– Себас, я вернулся, чтобы остаться, – напрямик выдал Серега.  
– Странно…  
– Что?  
– Ты странный.  
– Сказал волк Красной Шапочке, – проворчал Серега. – Так ты не против, ну, чтобы я остался?  
– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, и всегда этого хотел.  
– А чего молчал?  
– Сначала ты меня боялся, потом… потом я не хотел, чтобы ты выбирал и пожалел о своем выборе.  
– Ладно, главное я услышал.  
Себастьян отпустил его, сделав шаг в сторону.  
– Ты сам не знаешь, чего просишь, – сказал он, смотря на лес.  
– Я знаю, что хочу быть здесь с тобой. – Серега сжал кулаки. – И не хочу, чтобы ты был один.  
– А если ты захочешь назад к людям?  
– Тогда мы поговорим об этом. Только в сказке люди живут долго и счастливо и умирают в один день, а я уже слишком взрослый для сказок. Зато я знаю, чего хочу, и ты хочешь того же. И потом, я еще не видел тебя днем, всю воображалку сломал, – улыбнулся Серега.  
– Вот мы и докопались до правды, – усмехнулся в ответ Себастьян, протянув руку.


End file.
